


If I Was A Rich Boy

by UnholyPlumpPrincess



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Confessions, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, Kinda?, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, PWP, Pining, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Trans Octane (Apex Legends), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbiage used for Octavio's parts is: Cock/dick/hole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25321927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyPlumpPrincess/pseuds/UnholyPlumpPrincess
Summary: For Twitter user EnEssEffDouble based off her lovely artwork for miroctane! The basic idea was fucking in the communal showers.OrIn which Octavio isn't good at outwardly showing his affection for people and ends up pinning Elliott in the showers and confessing, leading to him riding that dick like it's his last.
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Octane | Octavio Silva
Comments: 11
Kudos: 99





	If I Was A Rich Boy

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to check out more of my stuff, support me, and request me you can check out my tumblr @Sinningplumpprincess 
> 
> And if you use Twitter and wanna hmu similarly, my Twitter is: @PlumpPeachyGirl

Elliott was high off claiming the champion title.

Not that he wasn’t normally high off a good round, but this one felt different. It was a duo, back in ole’ King’s Canyon. He most definitely didn’t miss the heat of home beating down on his body as he tried to aim his shots right. The sweat trickling down his temple and flicking off his curls had been a pain in the ass. Speaking of his hair, had it looked good? He’d styled it like he’d done every other time before going in, but this mousse was new and he wasn’t too sure if it was sweat pr-- wait what was he thinking about?

RIGHT!

Elliott was high off being champion. For reasons specifically being it was a damn good round. Him and Octane had been in a duo, always a barrel of laughs together, but even then, Octavio was always a good shot and didn’t falter in his want to succeed. They worked great as a duo partner, Octavio taking the reins on where to go, leading the pack so to speak. When he’d get a bit too far ahead, he’d jog in place and whine for Elliott to pick up his pace if he didn’t want to get left behind.

Elliott would never admit out loud, but he kind of liked that bratty attitude Octavio had. He definitely had that ‘Grew up a rich kid’ vibe. He got what he wanted, when he wanted it, and Elliott was no stranger to Octavio demanding and ordering him around. He never minded, as is Elliott was more than happy to sub—he  means , uh, follow some orders...in...

In the arena...

Right! Anyway-

Octavio had kept them going without a break even to survey the area. He was quick on his feet, even saving Elliott’s ass a few times. At first Elliott had thanked him, patting Octavio’s back in thanks. But when he’d noticed Octavio would hold still and stiffen up, he suspected that maybe touching wasn’t really his thing so he stuck to just verbally thanking him. Though, was kind of hard not to touch him when he had to save Octavio’s ass, plunging the syringe into his chest and then having an inner debate on how to go about lifting him to his feet. In the end he’d just yanked him up, made sure Octavio was steady, before apologizing for having to touch.

With Octavio’s goggles and mask, he couldn’t see the way his eyes lingered on Elliott, nor the deep flush on his cheeks lingering.

When the match comes to a close, they’re the champion duo. Octavio with a secured eight kills under his belt, Elliott with six. The interviewers are starving when they get off the dropship, and normally Octavio is just as starving for the attention. He’s quick to tug Elliott closer with his arm over his neck, smashing their cheeks together and doing a peace sign that Elliott quickly follows. 

The closeness lets Elliott’s senses be assaulted by the smell of sweat, dirt, gun smoke, and some sort of spicy cologne that he has to fight to not inhale deeply.

The pictures are taken and Elliott’s thanking them and reminding them all that they can get in touch with their superiors for interviews. But, for now, they really needed to hit the showers.

Octavio speeds off ahead towards the communal showers. Locker rooms set up for the legends in order to change into civilian clothing once they left towards their compound rooms. By the time Elliott gets there, Octavio’s already stripped out of nearly all of his gear  save for his shorts. It’s not as if Elliott’s never seen him OUT of his gear before, it just felt...different this time.

Octavio’s hair is a mess of peppered black and electric green waves tossed to one side, shiny with sweat from the arena and his hat no doubt. Flecks of dirt stick to where his face hadn’t been covered, a healthy flush from the warmth in the room dusted across his face. He always looked rather...handsome, in Elliott’s eyes. His sharp face with high cheekbones, his nose small with the bridge having an old minor break in it, not too noticeable. His eyes are sharp and narrowed, dark pools of hazel that look golden in this light and aided by his dark lashes. To top it all off, he fucking had freckles and little beauty marks all over his face too.

He was really cute, is what Elliott’s getting at.

Topless, the implants on his abdomen are clearly seen as well as the sharp muscle definition of a runner’s body and the sharp dip of his curves. His upper chest had long since faded scars underneath each pec, almost like half-moons with piercings through each nipple.

Elliott tries not to stare as he works himself out of his gear, only pausing when he’s down to his jumpsuit, lifted off his torso and tied at his waist. He clears his throat, approaching Octavio who glances over at him with a quirked brow. Friendly enough, Elliott rests his hand over Octavio’s shoulder with, “Hey! Great job out there, champ!”

Only to quickly see the look that Octavio gives him and he quickly retracts his hand. “Oh! Uh. No touching, right? Got it! Sorry-  kinda forgot.” With a sheepish smile resting on Elliott’s face, a small flush over his face before he’s taking a few steps back to give space. Finger guns manifest into his hands as he walks backwards, firing them playfully Octavio’s way, “Catch  ya later, Silva!”

Before his retreating back is watched by Octavio as he heads towards the showers. Octavio’s legs feel weak from the small touch, slowly reaching up to where Elliott had touched on his bare shoulder and shakily exhaling as he plops unceremoniously down onto the bench.

There’s a moment of pause, his face warming and the frown starting to vanish from his face before he dips forward in defeat with a grumble to himself. “Jesus Christ, I’m so gay.” In a defeated tone to himself.

No, Octavio thinks to himself, a deep frown on his face. He needed to stop this. Elliott was respectful, thinking that he didn’t want to be touched. Clearly this whole ‘pretending he didn’t like Elliott’ thing wasn’t working in his favor. He had to be true about what he wanted- hell, clearly Elliott liked taking orders. Proved in the ring with how well he obeyed.

Standing to his feet with the vague sound of the suspensions in his legs adjusting to the weight of his body; Octavio is a man on a mission as he heads into the showers to find Elliott.

He finds him waiting outside one of the shower stalls on his phone. Leaned back, his curls framing his face and one full lip tucked between his teeth. He must be texting someone before he goes in, but Octavio doesn’t even take who it may even be into consideration.

“Oh! Hey, Octa— woahhohey !” Elliott starts to greet him, looking up from his phone and setting it to the small table on the side for belongings. But before he could even finish, Octavio’s grabbing one of the arms on his jumpsuit that’s tied around his waist, pulling him into the stall and shoving him against a wall.

There’s a height difference here that Octavio could get over. Where his eyes are level with Elliott’s collarbones at most. He’s looking up at him, one hand on Elliott’s chest, the other resting by his side on the wall to almost cage him. Their eyes meet and the flush on Elliott’s cheeks is too cute to ignore, his body language is open as ever, hands open as if he wants to grab Octavio but still thinks he didn’t want to be touched.

A good boy, really.

“Is-is everything okay? Did I do something  wr \--” Elliott starts off again, his eyes glancing away as if he’s trying to remember. His cheeks are getting redder by the second, his back lightly arched to get away from the cold tile on his back.

“I like you.” Octavio bluntly says, his voice sounding a bit more hostile than he intended. He huffs, trying again as he taps his fingers on Elliott’s chest impatiently. Never been good at this sort of conversation thing- “I want you to touch me- I want you to kiss me already! You clearly want to! Why don’t you? Why don’t you see that I like you back, idiota?”

It comes out rushed, practically a snarl. Elliott’s shocked, embarrassed look is cute. Everything about him is cute. From the way his eyebrows knit, to the brief shock turning to joy, to his full lips splitting into a wide grin and that hint of ‘cocky’ reaching his eyes.

Oh Octavio was going to shut that face down quick.

Elliott’s mouth goes to open, and Octavio knows he’s going to say something arrogant or overthink it.  So he yanks Elliott forward by the arms of his jumpsuit, hitching his mechanical leg around the back of Elliott’s knee and yanking forward to make him yelp as he slides down to the floor.

As soon as he’s sitting, knees pulled up and feet flat on the floor, looking up at Octavio with a flushed and shocked expression? He can’t take it anymore.

Instantly Octavio is dropping to follow him, crawling between his spread legs and leaning close to his face. At first their breath mingles, Elliott’s head softly tilting and his eyes flickering down to Octavio’s mouth. There’s this desperate, wanting look in his eyes that makes Octavio feel more in charge. Just by how much Elliott wanted this.

There’s just that moment they stay like that, looking at each other’s mouths hungrily before Octavio impatiently surges forward to kiss him. It’s hungry the way he controls the pacing, molding his lips to Elliott’s and sinking his teeth into his bottom lip to pull. Going so far as to lean in closer, resting a hand on the wall near Elliott’s side to keep himself up as he licks his way into Elliott’s mouth.

Much to his delight, Elliott lets him. Moaning softly under his breath as his hands come up to lightly grab onto Octavio’s waist, nails lightly pressing. He’s very responsive, Octavio knew he would be. Moaning as Octavio licks over his canines, into his mouth to let his pierced tongue slide across Elliott’s receptive one. Familiarizing himself with his taste.

When Octavio scoots closer, his body presses into Elliott’s, feeling warm hands slide up his bare back only making Octavio moan in time with him. It isn’t until Elliott’s hands slide down to grab his ass to pull him closer does Octavio feel how hard Elliott is in his jumpsuit.

Elliott seems to realize too because he’s parting from the kiss, panting and flushed all over, letting Octavio lean back on his knees just to see the damage. Elliott certainly looks a picture, legs having fallen open, showing the hard length underneath going along his thigh in a beautiful outline. Octavio’s mouth waters, feeling a bit smug at the sight.

“Oh- uhm- I'm...I’m sorry, I’m usually more- more uh- more well behaved than this?” Elliott starts, glancing down at his crotch before shyly letting his eyes slide to the side with a squirm of his body that sets something predatory alight in Octavio’s skin. “We could stop! I totally under- understand! I can go--”

“No-” Octavio says a bit too quickly, his voice thick with arousal as his eyes trail over Elliott’s body before reaching his eyes. He swallows thickly at how swallowed Elliott’s irises are with arousal, his pupils huge. “No, no, I want to. To keep going, I mean.”

There’s that pause again between them as Elliott’s eyes flicker between his own, as if processing what Octavio’s saying. But once it clicks, a coy smile slides onto his face, gently grabbing Octavio’s chin and drawing him closer for a quick peck. “As you wish, rich boy.”

\--

From there, Octavio had eagerly groped at Elliott in his jumpsuit. Feeling over the length of his cock and being more than a little impressed with him. When Elliott had humped up into his grip, whimpering, it set something alight in Octavio. He’d quickly kissed him, swallowing every moan eagerly that Elliott murmured into his mouth.

“Such a pretty thing you are, hm?” Octavio breathes over Elliott’s lips, delighting in the way Elliott whimpers in return and tries to chase him for a kiss. It’s with gentle shushing does Octavio lean back, working himself out of his shorts with a bit of difficulty before sitting back up.

Elliott’s reaction to seeing him naked is definitely worth it. Eyes falling right to Octavio’s crotch. He was cleanly shaved everywhere- made for easier aerodynamics, you know? His little cock is on prominent display, peeking from between his lower lips. He’s hard, engorged and flushed and his lower lips glisteningly wet with his slick.

“Fuck, baby-” Elliott just about sobs out seeing him, licking his lips and letting Octavio near about rip him out of the rest of his jumpsuit. Elliott’s a good length and thickness, hairy all over in a delicious way, definitely trimmed and upkept. His cock is maybe seven inches long, thick as about three of Octavio’s fingers. Maybe even more when he wraps his hand around Elliott’s shaft, finding his fingers don’t touch.

“Ah- fuck, Octavio-, baby, please, I  wanna touch you-” Elliott is practically sobbing, his hips humping up into Octavio’s grasp and only serving to make Octavio’s cock twitch in turn to his words. He does debate it, really, thinking about how easy it would be to force Elliott onto his knees and have that beautiful mouth work him over-

“Another time,  perrito , another time.” Octavio breathes out to him, promising as Elliott shamelessly humps into his grasp. Making the sweetest little noises while he’s at it too, his head rolling to the side to expose his neck, curls falling beautifully into his face. Octavio can’t help himself to lean in, sucking at his exposed neck as he jerks him off.

Elliott’s quick to make use of his closeness, one hand falling to Octavio’s ass and grabbing onto a cheek to pull him closer with this desperate, short choked sound in his throat. His other hand finds Octavio’s hair, threading his fingers in it and moaning shamelessly when Octavio sinks his teeth into a tender area.

There’s something...satisfying about how loud Elliott is. Of course, being in the communal showers, maybe that isn’t the best time to be loud. But it doesn’t stop Octavio from twisting his wrist over Elliott’s cock, squeezing just under the head and sliding his thumb over the pre-cum drooling slit just to hear Elliott hiss out his name so beautifully.

When Elliott  shoos his hand away, Octavio whines as he has to let go, huffing out, “Who do you think is in charge here, huh?” But Elliott gives him these such puppy dog eyes that say he was close and Octavio drops it.

There’s another pull as Elliott gets Octavio to spread his legs over the tops of Elliott’s to straddle his waist, both his hands sliding down Octavio’s smooth body before pausing at his hips. There’s a moment of pause as he seems to mull over a question, pressing a kiss to Octavio’s shoulder as he breathes out. “Do...A-are you okay with penetration?”

It’s such a sweet question that Octavio’s heart pulls. His expression softening as he nods with a small smile to his face. “Yes. I- ah- prefer the term cock, by the way.” Adding it as an afterthought when Elliott still looks like he has another question. Immediately, Elliott is giving him that blinding smile, nodding eagerly as he slides one hand underneath Octavio.

Octavio’s breath catches when two fingers slide over his smooth mound, down over his cock where his body twitches at the soft touch. Gently, Elliott runs two knuckles from his hole, up to his cock to work over the wetness and get a feel for his body. Every touch feeling like electric as Octavio quivers on his knees, even heard by the soft rattling sound of the junction of the suspension on his knees on the tile below.

“Hey, shh, it’s okay, baby, I gotcha.” Elliott murmurs so softly when Octavio’s fingers tighten on his shoulders. He leans forward to softly kiss at Octavio’s neck when he slides a finger in, gently curling it inwards and in the back of Octavio’s mind he’s glad he watched Elliott wash his hands before any of this. Considering they were still in the shower stall without any water going.

Two fingers curl inside of Octavio now, pressing just right into him. He swears under his breath, one hand moving from Elliott’s shoulder to clutch at the back of his head. “Fuck-” He about snarls out, his hips starting to move to effectively ride Elliott’s fingers.

“Fuck,” Elliott hisses under his breath when Octavio fucks himself on his fingers. Leaning back from his neck to watch the muscles in Octavio’s thighs strain, watching as his slick runs down Elliott’s wrist and how his thumb rests just under his little engorged cock to give him more stimulus. “God, you look so good, babe. Can’t wait to suck you off one of these days, want you to use me like your own personal toy.”

The noise Octavio lets out is of pure pleasure, tossing his head to the side with a groan that makes Elliott’s dick twitch hard. “Y-yeah? You like that idea, baby boy? Fuck, want you to grind that perfect little cock on my face--”

“Stop- stop, fuck me, now. Right now, Elliott.” Octavio manages to get out. At first startling Elliott with his first word, who was ready to apologize. But upon the demand, he’s quickly moving them around. Pulling his fingers out and gently moving Octavio to a more comfortable position on his prosthetics.

They move until Elliott’s back is against the wall, Octavio’s back to his chest and one arm around his neck. Elliott grabs underneath one of Octavio’s thighs to give him more leverage, letting Octavio reach down to guide him inside after mentioning protection and Octavio insisting it was alright.

From there, Elliott makes such a pretty sound when Octavio sinks down onto his cock. Squeezing onto his thigh and his other hand resting on Octavio’s side to squeeze. Octavio whines when he’s full of him, reaching down to feel over Elliott’s balls and stroking his hand up along his own dick as if just to feel. “God, you’re so big-” Octavio whines out, fueling Elliott’s ego.

Normally Elliott would wait for his partner to adjust, but Octavio’s already rocking, huffing in that same whiny, demanding tone, “Hurry up! C’mon, c’mon, c’mon-” 

And well, Elliott isn’t about to say no.

Pulling Octavio’s thigh up a bit harder, he starts to fuck hard up into him from his position on the floor. There’s not a lot of leverage in this position, but Octavio’s a mess. His other arm is thrown to grip at his own hair, moans spilling from his lips freely and making Elliott get closer by the second. The wet squelching isn’t helping, nor is being able to watch how he slips into Octavio’s perfect little hole. Watching his wet cock disappear and reappear shiny and slick dripping down his balls.

Fuck.

“Yeah, that’s a good boy. S-so wet for me, look at how pretty you are.” Elliott’s mouth is moving a mile a minute, low as he turns his head to grunt in Octavio’s ear. He feels the squeeze around him, the hitch in Octavio’s voice when he moans out in a higher voice. “Fuck. Could fuck you for hours, sweetheart. P-perfect fuckin’ rich boy. You like getting fucked in public like this?” Elliott’s grunting without thinking, nipping at Octavio’s pierced ear.

Normally, Octavio might smack him for taking control. Always having been the one to have the reins. But Elliott’s mouth is too good singing the praises like this, making Octavio dizzy as his body starts to seize and the first orgasm spasm hits him. He cries out, his hand moving from his hair to slam onto his mouth as he  cums . His body tries to fall forward, but both Elliott’s arms lock around his waist now, fucking up into him with delicious grunts and whines.

When Elliott finishes, he  cums inside of him, locking Octavio in place as his mouth presses to his shoulder to keep himself quiet. Feeling the harsh jerks of his cock inside of him starting to subside.

Elliott sighs out, nosing at the junction of Octavio’s neck fondly, opening his mouth to say they should get cleaned up. Only to be cut off but Octavio’s body starting to rock again against him and the brat beaming back at him. “C’mon, again, again! Round two!”

Oh, he’s going to kill him.


End file.
